1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device to be worn in a person's mouth during eating for the hygienic protection of teeth and gums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for protecting a person's teeth and mouth from injury due to impact during sports activities are disclosed in
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,247,844; 3,457,916; 3,496,936; 3,864,832; 4,350,154, and elsewhere. Tooth protectors for use during dental and other medical procedures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,838, and elsewhere. Such devices either prevent or interfere with normal motion of the jaw, as in chewing food.
Considerable attention is directed toward hygiene of the teeth and gums. For example, most dental authorities recommend frequent use of dental floss and a toothbrush to remove particles of food that lodge between the teeth during eating. It is often difficult for individuals to abide by a strict dental hygiene regimen, and even with conscientious attention to dental hygiene, disorders of the gums and teeth can still be produced by food particles allowed to remain between the teeth adjacent the gum line.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a disposable shield device to be worn upon the teeth and gums during chewing of food to prevent food particles from lodging between the teeth.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which can be easily emplaced in the user's mouth.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a dispensing package containing a multitude of the shield devices of the aforesaid nature in stacked relationship.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.